Clans
CLANS: Clan A clan is a group of people who play games together, and often interact via forums and other means. Contents hide 1 Examples of Clans 1.1 Clan WA 2 Clan Organization 3 Battle.net Clans Examples of Clans There are innumerable clans on virtually every game imaginable, most of which have few members and do not last long. Some clans persevere, though the means may be something as unreliable as mass recruitment. Some clans will have wars against each other, inside the game or via hacking or bots, to try to destroy the other clan. Most of the clan wars WA has been involved with have been over forums or on Battle.net. Clan WA Clan WA, or the Warriors of Aesir, is a Norse-themed clan with Navy-themed ranks and organization. It was founded in 2001 by Emperor Dane the Proud. WA has long persevered through the wear and tear of time and the constant threat posed by the clan's foes. Even events like the Ragnarok have reduced WA to nearly nothing, only to see the clan rise once more. WA is famous for its use of protocol and its clan culture. Clan Organization Most clans do not survive long with poor organization. This may be as simple as possessing one leader and giving the rest of the members a normal rank. Most clans have at least a somewhat intricate ranking system. WA uses, in addition to this, Chain of Command. Battle.net Clans WA has most frequently interacted with clans from Battle.net. A Battle.net clan usually has a channel they use, which is taken by using ten Warcraft 3 CD keys. These clans usually have ops, or moderator, bots that ban bothersome members and keep everything in order. Armed Forces The Armed Forces were a post-Ragnarok clan founded by Cammander and his recruit Peder. History The clan was founded following yet another of Cammander's unfriendly departures from WA. Upon his return from this, he found WA in ruins from the Ragnarok, and so he abandoned it once more. Also known as AF, the clan fared well after its creation. Eventually, Cammander received word of the founding of Hope's Last Stand, but he stubbornly refused to abandon his new clan despite an inner inclination to return to this new shadow of the old WA. Later, when HLS dissolved and WA was formed anew once more, Cammander left AF for his old clan. The Armed Forces quickly fell apart upon his departure, and were never heard from again. Asgard Warriors The Asgard Warriors were a part of the Warriors of Aesir at one point, but they would later rebel and be an integral part of the Ragnarok and eventually the Dark Ages of WA. History This former clan had a long history with WA, being both a great ally and traitor toward the clan. Rebellion At first, the Asgard Warriors were enemies of WA. However, they would later merge into the Warriors of Aesir, making up a large part of the clan during its early history. However, with climactic events taking place throughout the clan, such as a false rebellion hosted by Emperor Dane as well as the return of the unpopular Cammander, the Asgard Warriors escalated the conflict and turmoil by rebelling from WA. This action would officially tear WA apart, and resulted in the Ragnarok. The Asgard Warriors broke from WA, but soon disintegrated in part thanks to Hope's Last Stand and their valiant fighting against AW and other foes. Pyromancer One prominent member of the Asgard Warriors was Pyromancer, later known as Eldfinnr Sindar, Earl of the Sindar. Pyromancer, as he was known until he became a Knight of WA, led the Asgard Warriors in rebellion, and would also be a part of other such schemes during other parts of WA's history. However, he has done even more good for WA, serving as Captain of the Eye of Odin for a long stint. His leadership was highly praised, and he earned the moniker "Captain Awesome". He currently serves on the front lines with WA's StarCraft 2 platoon, the Liberty Armada. Fragment clans are small clans that typically arise from the ashes of one, larger umbrella clan. About Fragment Clans Generally, fragment clans show up after a larger clan perishes as a result of negligence, rebellion or other issues. A high-ranking former member of the previous clan may create a new one, or the former leader may even attempt to recreate the shattered clan. Most do not last long, but some, such as Hope's Last Stand, redeem themselves and go on to become something greater than the original destroyed clan. Category:Clans The Mighty Masters of Mayhem, or MMM, were Anaconda's powerful clan that stood in WA's path at every turn. MMM Strikes Anaconda had a deep-seeded hate for WA, and he ridiculed Hope's Last Stand and all the clan stood for constantly. MMM was a much stronger clan than the struggling HLS, and there was little the troubled members could do to stop them. Sanctifico's Vengeance However, the emergence of a true hero in Saint Sanctifico the Conqueror would be a vital event for HLS. Sanctifico would go on to infiltrate MMM over a month's time, and then take their forums, boards and their channel. MMM collapsed, and HLS was safe for the time being. Category:Clans Category:History OLP was a clan that existed during the pre-Ragnarok era of WA. They were a valued ally of WA, but they would fall during the Golden Years of the clan. When OLP faded, their remaining members joined WA. This relatively small event would end up having a lasting effect on WA, and the fall of OLP would be a harbinger of coming doom for WA. Category:Clans Category:History Formed after the AF HLS Wars. This clan was founded by Cammander. Unlike AF and the rest of Cammanders clans, This clan was a more relaxed version that did not survive long. During this time period Cammander used this clan to venture on his own and to be below the radar. This clan had minor success with members up to at most 20. But it would soon dwindle, and commander would once again join forces with Templar to make a new clan. Creation Leader: VR-GiantDwarf (Aka: Cammander) Lead by Cammander and Cammander himself; The Vengeful renegades were a clan based loosely on protocol and ranks. But unlike those of WA. In an attempt to be below the radar Cammander created at this time the alias VR-GiantDwarf. Darkwulf was also recruited in at time of creation and was one of the first members of VR. Swift Demise and Merger With Templar Although Cammander experienced moderate success with this clan, he continued to have an itch to rejoin with Templar and Create a WA style clan. With little notice, VR Members were informed they were merging with another clan to form the Warriors of Auir. VR would be no more.... only a few months into its creation. Category:Clans Category:History Created by Cammander and Templar. This clan was designed to be a "copy-cat" Warriors of Æsir clan. From the Fleet ranks all the way down to the protocol. This clan succeeded in replacing The Vengeful Renegades from the line of Cammander Clans. This clan ran successfully for about a year. Many members of The Warriors of Auir ended up joining Warriors of Æsir such as WA-Winna, and WA-Darkwulf, and many others but eventually most faded out. The end of this clan also marks the end of Cammanders separation from the Warriors of Æsir after the Ragnarok. Creation Leaders: WA-Cammander, WA-Templar, WA-Winna Looking back in hindsight, this clan was created most likely because of Cammanders desire to rejoin WA. The Warriors of Auir were formed on the same principles that the Warriors of Æsir were formed upon. And managed to build a solid foundation and thrived for a decent amount of time. Inner Tensions and The Exit of WA-Templar As the clan became successful, Templar began to feel entitled to be more of a leader in the clan. Templar would often show resentment toward many members of the clan and drove members away. Cammander would confront Templar and there would be a falling out between the two. After the exit of Templar the clan began to run smoothly for some time. The MMM Invasion and the End of Warriors of Auir Soon after Templar was removed from the Warriors of Auir, un-announced and in the darkness of night the MMM clan would proceed to take over the message board of the Warriors of Auir. Eventually they would also take over the main channel OP WA. They managed to stifle the clan and lower morale to the point many members left the clan. Their morale depleted, the members began to dwindle until one day the clan was disbanded suddenly and without notice. The Fates of the Remaining Members Templar was believed to be behind what became the MMM attack. (for obvious reasons) Cammander would rejoin the Warriors of Æsir soon after. Darkwulf joined WA for the first time in the summer of 2003. The rest of the members joined but slowly dwindled away. Category:Clans Category:History